Second Chances
by merderbaby
Summary: When Danielle left the gymnastics world she thought it was forever, but what happens when she is asked to be a coach for the rock. The same gym where her ex fiancé Sasha Belov happens to be the head coach. Will they get a second chance at happily ever after, will she get the girls to the olympics, will she find herself again.
1. Chapter 1

Alex Cruz sat in his Jeep outside of a two story cabin in upstate Ny trying to convince a 3 time all around olympic gymnast to come out of retirement and co coach the Rock with Sasha Belov. He knew it was a long shot but if Steve Tanner could get Sasha he at least had to try. Alex got out of his car and walked up to the door only to be greeted by the sound of thumps and classical music coming from the back of the house.

"Excuse me, Ms Olynsky, its Alex Cruz, I'm sorry to bother you but I left messages." Alex said as he watched Danielle leap off the balance beam gracefully.

"I'm sorry Mr Cruz that you wasted your time but I have no interest in coaching." Danielle said dusting off her hands and grabbing a wet cloth

"Look I'm sorry but someone as talented as you has so much to offer these young girls, I feel you can really inspire them." Alex persuaded

"Thank you Mr Cruz but if you're looking for inspiration, I hear you're Gym's head coach is Sasha Belov he's just as inspirational." Danielle said wincing as that name slid from her lips a name she hasn't said in over 5 years

"Yes, thats true Coach Belov is a wonderful coach, but he doesn't know the sport from a woman's perspective, you can teach them things that Belov can't." Alex said

"I'm sorry, truly, its just been a while since I've been surrounded by gymnasts and to go back would be difficult." Dani sighed

"Are you sure its not just because of your history with Coach Belov." Alex pushed knowing full well the history between the two gymnasts

"No disrespect sir, but Sasha Belov doesn't prevent me from doing anything and I would appreciate it that if and I say if I consider your offer that my past with Coach Belov does not become gym gossip." Dani said slightly annoyed

"Of course" Alex said


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Danielle what have you gotten yourself into" Danielle said to herself as she sat in her car outside the Rock Gym. She wore her favorite teal and silver leotard underneath a Teal button down shirt and black jeans. She only wore the clothes due to the initial meeting; she fully intended to be an interactive hand on coach

As she walked across the parking lot she saw the bike that she once rode on many times before, and quickly realized who's home she was about to enter. Sasha Belov, her once best friend, team mate, and fiancé. She felt along her left ring finger, empty, but where once laid a beautiful 4 carat diamond ring that had belonged to his late mother, she remembered the proposal like it was yesterday. It was right after the closing ceremony at the 2010 summer Olympics; he took her the middle of the floor, surrounded by balloons and flowers. Here he knelt down on one knee, asking her the one question that changed her life. But that was 5 years ago, and here she was about to face him and coach alongside him.

~Scene~

"For the last time I don't need another coach, I'm handling the girls just fine, they trust me, and we all know how long that took. Sasha told Cruz

"Sasha we're not saying you're a bad coach, we're just saying that the girls could benefit from a woman's coaching, especially Payson." Kim said to Sasha

"Alright but I'm doing the interview. I don't want any surprises…What is going on out there" Sasha said not noticing Cruz and Kim biting their lips.

~Scene~

"Oh" Lauren stared

"My" Kaylie wide eyed

"God" Payson smiled

"Is that" Kaylie started

"Danielle Olinski" Payson finished smiling. 3 time all around Olympic gold medalist

"She has more medals than even Sasha has." Kaylie said

"Hello ladies, will one of you kindly show me to your coaches office." Danielle smiled

"Danielle" Sasha said surprised looking at the woman who broke his heart

"Hello Sasha" Danielle said softly


	3. Chapter 3

"What is going on out there, Danielle" Sasha said in shock as he saw his ex fiancée, his old teammate, and his once best friend

"Hello Sasha" Danielle said calmly

"Ah, Ms. Olinsky so happy you could join us" Alex said shaking her hand

"Well you made quiet a pitch" Danielle smiled

"If you will follow me, I have your contract ready for you" Alex said as they went upstairs leaving Sasha in shock

"Hold on you hired her without my permission, this is my gym, who I hire is my decision" Sasha said as he stormed into the office

"These are our girls, we have a say in who coaches them, and who can bring them to the Olympics. Miss Olinski is the only female gymnast in the history of the sport, to have gold medals in all 4 apparatuses in both olympics." Alex said to Sasha

"I'm not denying that she is the best" Sasha explained which shocked Dani to hear

"Mr. Cruz with all due respect this is Coach Belovs gym he should have the final say." Danielle said

Sasha sighed as he looked at Danielle when he said "Welcome to the Rock Coach Olinski

"Thank you Coach Belov" Dani said as they shook hands

~…~

"How on earth did your dad find Danielle Olinski, she is not only the queen of gymnastics but she's also been missing for 5 years" Lauren said

"Who cares how, Lauren its Danielle Olinski, we now have two of the greatest gymnasts of all times coaching us, we're unstoppable" Payson squealed

"Um guys Sasha doesn't look too happy in there" Becca said

"Wait do you think he'll say no" Lauren asked

"I'm surprised she said yes." Kaylie said

"Why…what's this" Payson said taking Kaylie's phone

"Thats the 2005 sports magazine, apparently Sasha and Danielle were engaged, but she broke it off" Kaylie said reciting it from memory

"If I could have everyone on the floor, I have an announcement. As you all know we have a guest in out gym, yes Danielle Olinski, 2 time all around gold medalist, she is your new co coach, I expect you all to treat her with respect and show her the same attention that you show me, understood" Sasha explained

"Yes coach" All the gymnasts answered

"Now Coach Olinski would like to say a few words" Sasha said standing back

"Well, all I can say is it is truly an honor to be here, and coaching who I believe to be the best gymnasts in the country. I have all seen you're your routines, and I can say we definitely have a lot of Olympic potential. Now we all know that you are the best, but I can make you undefeated, if you'll allow me, I prefer a more hands on visual coaching style. I will not have you performing a move that I have not perfected. I will show, demonstrate, and perform beside you in each move that you do. Everyone here wants to be an Olympian, it's now up to you to decide, do you want the Gold, silver or bronze." Danielle said as the students clapped and she smiled

~…~

As Sasha stood in his office, clear view of the nearly empty gym, watching Danielle performing on bars, he had to blink twice to make sure she was really there. To say that he had been surprised when she walked into the gym was an understatement. There stood his once best friend, teammate, and love of his life. He had once fallen in love with that woman, broke the sacred non dating rule, she was the only person he knew that shared the same dedication and passion for the sport as he did. At the 2005 Olympics he asked her to marry him, he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her, have a family with her, and coach alongside her. But then she left six months into the engagement she left London, leaving behind the ring he had once placed on her finger and a letter that he had never opened but carried with him everywhere. Now here she was five years later, coaching beside him, but not in the way he imagined. Did he still love her, a part of him will always love her, did he want her back, more than anything


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh, I do not miss waking up at 4 am" Danielle said as she rolled over to shut her alarm off, got up from bed and picked out her leo for the day, along with a spare of regular clothes, and gym clothes. After a quick shower, she grabbed a quick breakfast, grabbed her bag, and left the apartment that Alex Cruz had rented for her. Glancing back at her watch she only had 15 min to get to the gym

~…~

"Beep…Beep"

Sasha rolled over to shut his alarm that read 4:15 am. He got up took a shower, got dressed and made coffee all in 30 min. Of course he was in no rush since he lived in the gyms parking lot. Looking around the van he saw the still unopened boxes, he never stayed in one place for very long not since Danielle left him, but some of those boxes held painful memories, happy memories that he had once shared with her. How was he going to do this, this was their first full day of training, she was his co coach, his partner. He had to push forward and treat her as such

~…~

"knock,knock"

Sasha glanced up from his paperwork as he heard knocking and the door open to reveal Danielle standing in her lilac leo, black shorts, and black flats

"Good morning" Danielle smiled

"Good morning, how was your first night" Sasha said handing her a cup of coffee

"Thanks, I definitely don't miss waking up at 4am…You remembered" Danielle smiled as she took a sip

"Black 2 sugars. Of course I did. Well the girls wont be here until 7, Alex got you set up with your own desk, theres only one office here, theres also some paperwork that needs your signature" Sasha said pointing towards the back desk

"Of course I'll get right on that" Dani said in monotone sensing that Sasha was just as uncomfortable as she was

"Right, I guess I'll leave you to it then" Sasha said as he was about to leave the office

"Sasha, wait…" Danielle stopped him. "I know you're upset about this whole arrangement" Dani began but was interrupted

"Upset, why would I be upset, despite the fact that I haven't heard from you in 5 years or maybe its the fact that you broke off our engagement with no reason at all."Sasha raised his voice

"No reason, did you not read my letter at all" Danielle yelled back in shock

"I dont care about some bloody letter, I wanted you to tell me, to look me in the eye as you shattered my heart" Sasha yelled looking in her eyes but calmed down when he saw the tears

"You dont think it broke my heart to leave you, I left everyone, and everything, but I had to" Dani sighed  
"Why'd you come here, why come back to the life you left behind" Sashsa said looking away

"You could have said no, this is your gym, your team, tell me to leave and I'll walk right out that door" Danielle said pointing to the door

"And what disappear again, hide from the world, you were never like this, that light in your eyes is gone" Sasha pointed out surprising Dani

"I'm sorry am I interrupting" Summer knocked on the door and poked her head in

"No not at all, Summer please come in" Sasha said

"Hi, we didn't officially meet, I'm Summer Van Horne, the Rocks manager" Summer introduced

"I'm Danielle Olinski nice to meet you" Dani said shaking her hand

"Is everything all set for tonight" Sasha asked

"Yes, although you won't tell me what its for" Summer said handing him an envelope

"Well then it wouldn't be a surprise, actually why don't you leave early today, I hear its a big night" Sasha smiled, which Dani saw and looked back and forth towards the two

"Thank you, I'll just finish the last of these calls make a few arrangements and call it a day. It was so great to meet you Danielle. Summer said as she left the room

"I um should be going" Dani stuttered feeling a bit uneasy

"Danielle are you alright" Sasha asked in concern

"It's nothing your right I'm not the same person, we all have to move on at some point, I have to change the girls will be here soon" Dani said as she grabbed her bag before Sasha stopped her

"Dani wait…"Sasha said when there was another knock on the door

"I'm sorry am I interrupting" Payson asked

"No, not at all, Payson right, I watched the video last night if you'd like to discuss it" Danielle said snapping into coach mode

"Of course absolutely" Payson smiled

"Dani, can we talk more after practice" Sasha asked wanting to know why she froze up all of a sudden

"I dont think we have anything more to discuss, your right we've changed, we've moved on, lets just try to be civill for the girls" Danielle said trying to hold back emotion but Sasha knew her better, something was really bothering her

"Of course" Sasha said as he watched her leave with Payson


	5. Chapter 5

"So what do you think" Payson asked when she finished her routine

"Amazing, you truly have olympic potential…but you wont beat China, or get gold" Dani said examining her routine

"What, why, tell me what to do and I'll do it" Payson stood shocked and begged

"You're to aggressive and powerful, if you were a male gymnast, you would dominate, but woman are meant to be graceful and elegant, who's your ballet teacher" Dani asked as she grabbed her clipboard and jot down some notes

"Ballet, I dont take ballet" Payson asked confused

"Excuse me" Dani said shocked, her eyes then scanned for Sasha. "Belov" Dani yelled as she found him by the water table

"Excuse me…" Sasha excused himself from one of his other students "Yes Olinski

"Your girls dont take ballet" Dani said frustrated with her arms crossed

"I've been trying to get Payson to attend classes" Sasha said in defense

"I'll take care of this. Alright girls pack up" Dani clapped her hands as Sasha raised his eyebrow

"Good luck" Sasha said

"We just got here" Lauren said confused

"And now we are going to ballet class" Dani said as she went upstairs to grab her bag

"Sasha you cant let her do this" Payson begged

"She's your coach, and besides it'll get you ready for tonight" Sasha said

"I'm not graceful or elegant" Payson said

"Neither was Danielle and she's European" Sasha admitted

~…~

"Ladies welcome to Petra Murgatroyd ballet studio" Danielle announced

"Ah Danielle, I heard rumors, but it was hard to believe, welcome back" Petra a 50 year woman smiled as she hugged Danielle

"Its good to see you to Petra, this is Payson, Lauren and Kaylie" Danielle introduced

"Kaylie move into a Plie" Petra instructed and nodded as Kaylie performed it well "You have a dance background, you'll do well. Lauren place your legs into first position." Lauren struggled slightly but caught on quickly. "Straighter, but good enough. Payson place your arms into first position." Petra said as Payson looked at Dani confused

"I dont know what that means" Payson asked

"Danielle if you would, please demonstrate" Petra said as Danielle moved her arms and then her feet into first position. Payson tried to reciprocate, but failed

"No no no no, too stiff, relax, your muscles are too tight" Petra said trying to loosen Payson up

"Dani this isn't going to work" Payson frowned

"It worked for me, let me tell you something about my past, my father Alvin Olinski is a 7 time olympic all around gymnast for Russia, when I was born he then moved me and my four brothers, who are also world renowned gymnasts who are each 3-5 time all around gold medalists, to London to train. As the only girl it was hard for me to be elegant and graceful since I only ever trained beside my brothers. That is until Elena Belov brought me to Petra's dance studio in London, now mind you I never knew how to dance before I came there, but now I have a spot on her wall." Dani smiled as they saw her junior competition picture hanging on the wall

"Wait Belov, was she…" Payson asked

"Yes, Elena was Sasha's mother she passed away a little over 10 years ago" Dani said sadly. "In fact Sasha is also my older brother Valentin's best friend"

"Do your brothers live here in the states" Payson asked

"I don't know I haven't seen them in 5 years" Dani sighed

"I'm sorry, I promise, I'll train day and night, dancing to ballet and watching. I wont let you down" Payson said determined

"And I promise never to let you down" Dani smiled

~…~

"So what do you think" Dani asked Petra as the girls took a 5 minute break

"Kaylie and Lauren are doing brilliantly, but Payson, she's still so stiff, and tight" Petra said sipping her tea

"I know but she's trying, I see so much of me in her" Dani sighed

"I agree and thats why I'm going to train her the same way I trained you…Max" Petra called out for a teenage boy around Paysons age  
"No, no, no, absolutely not" Dani demanded

"It worked for you, oh sweetheart, you and Sasha made a beautiful dance couple, is there any hope for you two" Petra asked

"Petra he's moved on, I'm here to help and coach these girls" Dani sighed as she saw Payson approach

"Dani, I am not dancing with a guy, Sasha will not allow it" Payson said knowing Sasha's stict guidelines with guys and girls getting to close

"Yes he will" Dani and Petra both said surprising Payson

"Dani he completely forbids any intimate interaction between us and guys, and dance, especially ballroom is pretty intimate" Payson said

"Of course its intimate, Payson, gymnastics is not just about performing, its about, allowing you to hear and feel the music, the movements you perform are supposed to tell a story, connect your routine to the audience, allow the judges to feel what your feeling in that very moment, let out the emotions, cry, laugh, smile, and when you land that routine smile and let out that breath and say, I did it" Dani said as she remembered what it was like when she danced

"Dani, was Sasha your dance partner" Payson asked

"We were very close once" Dani smiled sadly

~…~

"That was so much fun, I cant wait to incorporate that into my beam routine" Lauren smiled

"Well my floor routine is going to be flawless" Kaylie laughed

"Payson…"Dani asked as they headed to the car to go home

"I dont like it" Payson said

"But…" Dani led on

"But I'm not going to quit" Payson smiled

"Thats the spirit, now lets go smoothies on me" Dani said as they drove off

~…~

Sasha Belov was sitting in his trailer drinking a bottle of beer, while he watched him and Danielle dance together. He loved how natural they looked, and he knew it took her months before she was comfortable with him. Thinking back he always wondered what it would be like to have her back in his life, he just never imagined it would hit him so hard. He knew they needed to talk, something had happened to her, and he needed to know what.


	6. Chapter 6

"So its true, one of my gymnasts saw you at Petra's" Marty Walsh said as he leaned against his car in the Rock parking lot

"Marty Walsh, its good to see you again, and yea I'm back, for a while anyway" Dani said hugging her old friend

"Its great to see you too, so are you and Belov picking up where you left off. Marty asked

"It doesn't look good, he's still pretty upset with me, that I left without a goodbye and disappeared for 5 years" Dani sighed

"Is there someone else in the picture" Marty asked

"What are you really trying to ask Walsh" Dani smirked

"Listen it was no surprise that I had a massive crush on you, and seeing you again, the feeling are coming back" Marty confessed

"Marty…" Dani sighed

"How about dinner tonight, we'll catch up, take things slow and see where it goes" Marty suggested

"I don'This t know I still have a pile of paperwork I need to sought through and phone calls I have to make" Dani said

"Say no more, I get it, but anyway if you change your mind you have my number its still the same, I'll see you around" Marty said walking away

"What was Marty Walsh doing here" Sasha said arms crossed

"He found out I was back and wanted to say hi" Dani said

"Its never just hello with Marty, that guy was obsessed with you, and so damn possessive" Sasha said remembering when Marty beat up a guy for looking at Dani

"So he had anger issues when he was younger, and he was just trying to protect me, as a friend, if I didn't know any better I'd say your jealous" Dani said

"This has nothing to do with me, he was always possessive of you." Sasha argued

"Oh c'mon you said yourself we've changed, moved on, thats what I'm doing, moving on" Dani said going into the gym

~…~

What was that about" Lauren asked as the girls saw Marty and Danielle and Sasha

"I dont know but those three had history, a love triangle history." Kaylie said

"Apparently Marty had a huge crush on Danielle but she was always with Sasha, I guess he sees that nows his chance since they're not together" Becca said

"Girls are we done with warmups" Dani interrupted as the girls nodded "Good, Payson bars, Lauren Beam, Kaylie floor" Dani instructed

~…~

"So what do you think" Payson asked after her routine

"Better, much more fluidity, but still needs more emotion" Dani reviewed

"Thanks, and you were right, ballet will make me better" Payson said as she grabbed a water

"Wow, why the sudden change of heart" Dani said surprised

"Mostly you, but also Ariana Vasquez" Payson said

"The lead dancer in Swan Lake, how did you know she was a former gymnast" Dani asked looking up from her clipboard

"Sasha took me to the play last night, oh thats my dad sorry" Payson said as her dad called her over, leaving Dani confused. Danielle was almost certain that Sasha had taken Summer to the ballet as a date and when upstairs to confront him, but stopped in front of the office

"Congratulations, you two are perfect for each other." Kim congratulated, Dani overheard and looked through the window to see Sasha and Summer smiling and Summer held out her ring finger that laid a diamond ring. Feeling sick to her stomach Danielle ran past the girls, through the doors, and once outside leaned against the brick wall of the gym, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

She loved him, god she loved him, and now he was engaged to someone else…why did she come here…if he was going to move on so was she. Dani then pulled out her phone and dialed Martys number

"Hello Marty Walsh speaking" Marty answered

"Hey its me" Dani said

"Dani, hi, didn't expect you to call so soon, if at all" Marty said surprised

"I was wondering if you'd like to go for dinner or drinks tonight" Dani asked

"Dinner sounds perfect, text me your address, I'll pick you up at 7" Marty smiled

"Actually can you pick me up at the gym, if you don't mind" Dani said

"Its a date, see you at 7" Marty confirmed

"Dani are you alright" Sasha asked coming outside

"What? Oh I'm fine" Dani said surprised "I just needed some air

"Talk to me, the girls said you looked pretty upset" Sasha said concerned

"Why does it matter to you anyway" Dani said bitterly

"You know what I'm trying to be civil" Sasha bit back in surprise by her tone

"Lets just work together and have a professional relationship" Dani said

"Fine by me" Sasha agreed

~…~

Hours past Dani walked into the office changed into her social clothes

"Sasha about before I didn't mean to snap, I just had a lot on my mind" Dani apologized

"I'm sorry too, I just always imagined what it would be like to see you again, I want us back, I want us to be best friends again" Sasha said

"With everything thats happened why not leave the past in the past and just get to know each other all over again" Dani offered

"Sounds good with me, so would you like to grab dinner" Sasha invited

"Actually I have plans tonight, can I get a rain check" Dani asked

"Absolutely" Sasha said as he helped her with her jacket

"Hey Dani ready to go" Marty said popping his head into the office

"Yea, let me grab my bag" Dani left for the closet

"Walsh" Sasha said bitterly

"Belov, isn't this a nice change last time it was you taking her out, now its my turn" Marty laughed  
"You've been obsessed with her since you met her and just because we're not together doesn't mean you won" Sasha said angrily

"Ah but I think thats exactly what I've done" Marty smiled as Dani came back

"Ready" Dani asked

"Absolutely, have a goodnight Belov" Marty smirked


End file.
